No More
by aBuRaMe666
Summary: aveces el miedo nos lleva a hacer las cosas locas pero cuando decimos !no mas¡ el miedo desaparesera song-fic de mi banda favorita asi que pasen y dejen reviews


Hola a todos les traigo un song-fic de luffyxrobin espero que les agrade la canción es no more de three days grace así que sin mas esperas a leer

**No More**

Después de lo sucedido en Enies Lobby los sombrero de paja regresan al mar pero algo en robin cambio no solo su sonrisa si no en su actitud tenia una preocupación que la agobiaba y era nada menos que monkey D. luffy el capitán con una recompensa de 300,000,000,00 de berries ella solo lo veía y pensaba por que no siente miedo sabiendo que ahora será mas buscado por el gobierno mundial así que mejor decidió dejar de pensar y se dirigió a su habitación en la cual no paraba de pensar y pensar en ese chico en el capitán que la encamino a la luz

_**Give me a reason to stay  
Couse I don't wanna live in fear (don't wanna live in fear)  
I can't stop the rain  
but I can stop the tears  
Oh I can't fight the fire  
But I can fight the fear**_

-Por que- ella se preguntaba porque alguien como luffy un alma pura de gran corazón y sonrisa imborrable se esforzaría por salvar a una chica que según el gobierno no merecía vivir se comía la cabeza de solo seguir pensando en el y a la vez se preguntaba el porque no dejaba de hacerlo pero quizás ella y solo ella quería pensar en el y ya no mas

_**No more, I just can't live with you  
No more, I can't take it, can't take it  
No more, what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear**_

Porque de solo pensar el miedo aumentaba mas al saber que sin darse cuenta se enamoro de el así que ella no podía perder mas tiempo después de todo el pensar solo te retrasaba mas así que una vez que callo la noche en el sunny´ todos se fueron a dormir ella se acerco a su habitación para poder verlo pero al notar que la puerta estaba abierta entro y vio a su capitán dormido como una roca y roncando con una burbuja en la nariz

A ella le causo gracia y ternura ella solo se acerco a su cama y por ultimo a su rostro podía sentir la respiración y ella miraba y se preguntaba

_-como es que puede estar tranquilo- _

Pero unas ganas de sentir el sabor de sus labios la invadió ella quería besarlo era su oportunidad era su única oportunidad pero solo una cosa lo evitaba el miedo

_**Give me a reason to believe  
Couse you don't wanna see me leave  
I can't stop the rain  
But I can stop the tears  
Oh I can't fight the fire  
But i can fight the fear**_

Si el miedo el miedo a como reaccionara el si la rechazara por nami o por que no le interesan las mujeres que no le correspondiera a sus sentimientos esas eran razones por las que robin había crecido con miedo y solo podía vivir con miedo pero había oído hablar a su capitán luffy ella temía que aya despertado pero al darse cuenta vio que no es así

-robin espera por favor- decía dormido a lo cual robin puso atención a lo que decía

-robin no te vallas te necesito tengo miedo de perderte por favor-

Ella se quedo estática no sabia que luffy podía sentir miedo alguno no sabia que ella era necesitada por el pero lo siguiente que oyó la iba a impactar de mas

-robin te amo robin- y con esa declaración siguió durmiendo ella no podía contener las lagrimas

_**No more I just can't live with you  
No more I can't take it, can't take it  
No more what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear**_

Lagrimas de alegría y felicidad esas eran las emociones que tenia el miedo de toda la vida se fue y ya no mas ella quería amarlo demostrarle con todo el corazón lo mucho que lo amaba ella solo se acerco a luffy y le dijo en un susurro

-luffy siempre estoy para ti-

Y con ese acto ella se acerco a sus labios y los beso primero fue con ternura pero paso a ser apasionado al grado en el que ella misma quiso meter su lengua a la boca de luffy pero el por su parte correspondía poco a poco al beso y aun dormido pensando que era un sueño el tomo a robin y se puso encima de ella para seguir besándola ella seguía besando no quería detenerse a pensar lo que pasara después solo quería que ese momento no terminara nunca jamás el solo seguía besando y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado de robin ella sentía sus caricias desde el cuello que lo besaba a las piernas ella sentía lo mejor de el amor que el chico le daba aun que el no sabia lo que asía y cuando el besaba se detuvo para tomar aire pero en ese momento el medio dormido pregunto a la chica que tenia en frente

-robin-

-dime luffy- respondió que también trataba de recuperar aire por el beso y la excitación

-es real – preguntaba pero ella dudaba el que decirle pero no tenia de otra que responderle con la verdad

-si-

A lo que luffy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el miedo que sentía en este momento

-entonces tu…tu y yo acaso- el decía asustado por lo que pasaba

-luffy estas bien-

-no puedo creerlo como pude yo maldición- y por el impulso el salio de la cama y de su habitación ella no entendía el por que lo hizo solo quería saber la razón ella salio y lo busco pero empezó a llover y ella lo llevaba buscando por 1 hora hasta que fue al nido del cuervo en donde zoro entrenaba y allí lo encontró el estaba sentado diciendo palabras que robin alcanzaba a oír

_**No more I just can't live with you  
No more I can't take it, can't take it  
No more what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear**_

-como pude ahora ella me odiara soy un idiota- era lo que luffy decía

-luffy- ella llamo a lo que el solo volteo y con miedo trato de no mirarla esperando las palabras de odio que según el ella le dirá

-robin perdóname no debí yo no quería bueno si quería pero haaaaaaa que me pasa- tratando de recobrar la compostura pero ella solo miraba al chico preguntándose el porque actuaba como si tuviera la culpa

-luffy yo- pero antes de terminar el hablo

-ya no puedo mas no mas engaños robin te amo te amo- y al fin el lo dijo sin necesidad de estar dormido el lo dijo pero no termino allí

-se que por la diferencia de edad no sientas lo mismo que yo pero por favor no te vallas tengo miedo de perderte- lo decía arrodillado implorando que las cosas no cambiaran que siguieran igual que siguiera viendo a esa mujer que con solo verla y volverla a ver

(me refiero a lo de Enies lobby) movía su mundo de emociones que el nunca había sentido antes en la vida y menos con nami o vivi ella se había vuelto su vida y si ella se iba no podía superarlo jamás

En cambio a robin ella no paraba de llorar y de sonreír no era una coincidencia el la amaba y ella lo amaba era el miedo que cambio por un instante al chico que no solo la acepto sino que la salvo y en este momento la ama ya no estaba sola no mas rodeos ella se arrodillo y se puso en frente de el lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con todo el amor que le podía trasmitir el sorprendido y feliz correspondió al beso con mucha pasión ella se detuvo para decir estas palabras

-no mas rodeos luffy te amo con toda mi alma no me importa la edad lo que me importa es estar contigo

-robin-

-luffy-

Y así ellos volvieron a besarse y a no detenerse la ropa les estorbaba el calor los consumía ellos en el mismo día en el que se declararon y confesaron sus miedo en el mismo día en el que ellos se amaron consumaron su amor en el nido del cuervo

Una ves terminado robin dormía en el pecho bien formado y trabajado de luffy ella por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida y el había encontrado a su próxima reina para terminar con un beso y dormir en donde les esperaba un nuevo futuro juntos

Bueno espero que les gustara me comí la cabeza y saque todo mi idealismo para escribir este fic espero reviews y los fic que tengo atrasados veré si los puedo continuar ya que apenas encontré tiempo para escribir este así que adiós y que dios los bendiga a todos


End file.
